


a mother's comfort

by playitagain



Series: a mother's love [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broken Bones, Bruises, Hospital, M/M, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: Molly is startled awake one night by a floo call from St. Mungo's.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: a mother's love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119764
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	a mother's comfort

The floo flairs to life and Molly is living her worst nightmare. She’s spent years of her life hunkered down by war, fighting battle after battle, waiting by the floo for any news from her family and friends. By the end of the war, she knew a floo call in the middle of the night always meant bad news. 

She doesn’t even bother with slippers, nearly tripping down the stairs in her haste to get her arms into her dressing gown. She feels the nausea creeping up her throat, hands shaking as she catches herself on the couch. There’s a moments pause as she sucks in a deep breath, trying to calm her pounding heart. She had to be strong for her children. She couldn’t let them see her shaken like this. 

“Ron?” Molly breaths, chest aching when she catches sight of her son's face in the fireplace. She can tell he’s distraught even through the coals of the fireplace and the panic instantly transforms into fear. “Ronnie dear, what’s wrong? What happened?” 

“Can you come through with dad?” Ron asks, voice thick with tears. Molly’s heart breaks at her son's broken tone. “I need you.”

“Of course, dear. I'm going to get dressed and then I’ll be right over,” Molly reassures, keeping her voice as steady as possible in her own state of panic. She doesn’t want to stress Ron out anymore than he already seems to be. 

“The wards should be lifted so you can get onto the private Auror floor,” Ron explains, forcing the words past his lips so his tears don’t get the better of him. If Molly’s worries had been high before, the fact she now had confirmation they were at St. Mungo’s has her throat closing up. 

“I’ll be right there,” Molly informs. She doesn’t dally as she rushes up the stairs, nearly running into Arthur on her way up. He’s still in his pajamas, looking ragged and tired from his over time at work. “Arthur, honey, time to get dressed. Ron is at St. Mungo’s.”

Molly realizes she doesn’t actually know what’s wrong but Ron wouldn’t be in this state for something as simple as a broken bone. She assumes it has something to do with Harry as well since Ron had been able to call her. 

Arthur looks a bit lost as he hurries into the bedroom before her. They both dress as quickly as possible before they hurry down the stairs. With a flick of her wrist, the floo flares to life and she’s in a quiet white waiting room. 

—————————

Ron is pacing the waiting room when they step through the floo. He looks worse for wear, eyes bloodshot and tired, worse than those months after the war, worse than Molly can ever remember. She doesn’t waste any more time before she hurries over, pulling Ron into a hug. 

The instant Ron’s arms wrap around her, tears are soaking Molly’s jumper, rattling Ron’s whole body against her. “I couldn’t get there in time,” Ron chokes out and Molly freezes. She knows they were on a mission. It was supposed to be low key from what she understood. The rookies got the easy but annoying cases. 

“Ron, dear, what happened?” The dread wraps its fingers around her heart, tightens until she feels like she can’t breath as she waits for the answer. This isn't how she expected their second month on the job to go. Harry wasn’t supposed to be hurt. This is why she wanted them to stay home. She wanted to look over them a bit longer. 

(Which is the most ridiculous thought. She can’t protect them while they’re in the field. She can’t follow them about and throw up protective charms whenever possible. She can’t keep them sheltered for the rest of her life no matter how much she wants to.)

“It was an ambush,” Ron explains, pulling away so he can look at Molly. He wipes at his eyes furiously, cheeks red and blotchy. Molly can see specks of blood in his hair from this angle and she notices a cut just at his hairline. She wonders if he has more. “We were just supposed to do recon on this stupid mission, scope out the place a bit. It was supposed to be empty.”

Molly pulls Ron back in, listening to him ramble about his frustration at the department for sending them in unprepared. It seems like he needs to get it off his chest and Molly is happy to listen to her son ramble if he needs. 

“Then we get to St. Mungo’s and they want to know all these things that I couldn’t answer. I don’t know Harry’s medical history! I don’t even know what happened. I kept seeing him get hit and they kept pestering me. I didn’t know what to do. They wouldn’t let me in to see him and I just needed help.” 

Molly forgets how young Ron is sometimes. He was thrown into a war when he should have been saving quaffles and worrying about homework. He was off saving the wizarding world instead of being a child. He may be twenty but he still needed her. 

“It’s okay, dear,” Molly reassures, noting Arthur’s hand resting on Ron’s shoulder reassuringly. Molly pulls away from her son then, making sure to meet his eyes as she continues, “We’ll talk to the doctors, see what they want to know. I’m sure Harry is going to be fine.” 

Molly’s breath catches when she finally takes in the state of her youngest son. He has a bruise slouching his chin, running down and across his neck like someone had their hands around his throat. He has a matching black eye to boot, blood caking his cheek and dripping from his lip. Molly can’t even imagine what the rest of him looks like if his face is this bad. 

“But mum-?” Ron is cut off as the receptionist steps into the room, a stern look on her face. 

“Auror Weasley!” Molly is startled as the receptionist’s stern voice as she continues. “We’ve been looking for you. We must take a look at your wounds.”

“I just-“ Ron side steps the receptionist like he’s done it before and Molly has no doubt that he has. She’s sure he avoided the medical staff by slipping away to contact his parents. “I have to see Harry.”

The receptionist frowns and steps in front of Ron before he can sneak around her. It would seem she wasn’t falling for his disappearance act again. “Auror Weasley, Auror Potter is still with the healers and won’t be able to have visitors until they’ve completed their work. It would be best advised to get yourself checked out while you wait.”

“Ron,” Arthur interjects, “Why don’t you see the healer and your mother and I will see what we can find out about Harry?” He places a comforting hand on Ron’s shoulder. 

“But I want to be there when Harry wakes up,” Ron explains, panic in his blue eyes. Arthur’s matching blue only hold empathy as he meets his son’s eyes. 

“I know, son, but you can’t help Harry if you aren’t fit yourself.” Ron frowns, contemplating his words before he sighs. With a reluctant nod, he follows the receptionist to another room. Molly has to hold herself back, stop herself from following Ron into the room. It was clear Ron was distressed, only exacerbated by the fact this was Harry’s first major injury on the job. Molly is terrified to think this is only the first. She expects she’ll get very comfortable in this waiting room in the future. 

“He’ll be fine, Molly,” Arthur comforts, placing his arm around Molly’s shoulders. The receptionist is out only a moment later, scowling as she closes the door behind her. The look is instantly wiped off her face when she catches sight of Molly and Arthur, a fake smile tugging up her lips. 

“How can I help you?” She asks, like she doesn’t know they’re clearly Ron’s parents. 

“We’d like an update on Harry Potter,” Arthur explains, both stepping up to the counter. The receptionist goes about shuffling some parchment around and Molly can tell it’s all for a show. 

“Are you family?” It would seem the receptionist wasn’t in the best of moods. Molly can’t blame her when it’s two in the morning but this was Harry Potter they were talking about. Molly was sure she knew Harry didn’t have any family other than the Weasleys. 

“We’re the only family he has,” Molly answers, eyes narrowing. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with this. Her babies were hurt and she needed an update. 

“Oh, yes,” the receptionist clears her throat, “Auror Potter is still in with the healer. Healer Miller should be out in a few minutes and she’ll be able to update you on Auror Potter’s health.” 

Molly wants the information now, but she knows she can’t push. She’s sure the receptionist doesn’t have much information and the healer will be out soon. She’ll give it ten minutes before she storms the room in her haste. 

The only problem with waiting is just that, waiting. She ends up pacing the length of the waiting room, glancing back and forth between Ron and Harry’s room. It is probably the longest ten minutes of her life but Healer Miller does exit Harry’s room in only a few minutes, whispering with the receptionist before she turns to the Weasley’s. 

“Hello, I’m Healer Miller,” she introduces, stepping closer to the pair. Arthur, who sat down during their wait, steps forward to shake her hand.

“I’m Arthur Weasley and this is my wife Molly,” Arthur introduces. Healer Miller doesn’t seem to phased by the fact they clearly aren’t related to Harry. The receptionist must have explained the situation. 

“Auror Potter is in stable condition. He was hit by a nasty curse but we were able to counter it. He does have a rather large gash across his chest that will take a bit longer to heal. We’ve provided him with a potion to assure he doesn’t get an infection. He’s also broken his leg. It was a clean break so it should heal in a few days,” Healer Miller explains. “We expect a quick recovery if he takes the potions we're prescribing. He’ll be off field work for two weeks minimum. We’ll assess from there but we expect he’ll be fully recovered by then.”

“Oh, thank Merlin,” Molly breathes, hands over her heart in relief. Molly can’t imagine a lifetime of this, a lifetime of making sure her children survive. They already went through a war and now they were putting themselves on the front lines again. 

“Healer Miller,” someone calls and Molly turns to find the healer from Ron’s room sticking his head out. The worry is instantly back when she sees the perplexed look on his face. 

“Excuse me, I’ll be right back,” Healer Miller explains, heading to the room. She closes the door silently behind her and Molly can’t help the dread that wraps around her lungs as she paces the small waiting room. 

“What do you think is wrong with Ron? That boy didn’t look convincing,” Molly rambles. She wants to demand answers. She wants to storm the room and be there for her son but she knows she can’t. 

The next half an hour is the longest of her life. Ron was supposed to be fine. The news about Harry was supposed to alleviate her initial worry (though she would never stop worrying about her children completely) but now she is waiting and waiting to find out more about her youngest son, heart acting and tears building pressure behind her eyes. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,” Auror Miller calls when she steps out of Ron’sroom. The other healer steps out behind her, but closes the door without Ron. “It would seem Auror Weasley, despite believing he did not block the curse for Harry, had actually done so. He’s asleep now, but he’ll make a full recovery. It would seem that he also broke his wrist and a few fingers in the ordeal as well.” 

“He’ll be okay though?” Molly asks, watching the pair with worried eyes. 

“Yes, he’s expected a full recovery,” Healer Miller explains, a kind smile on her lips. 

“Would it be possible for them to be put in the same room? Ron wanted to be there when Harry woke up,” Arthur explains, a comforting hand on Molly’s shoulder. “Actually, I’m sure Harry would like that if he’s to wake up first.”

Healer Miller exchanges a glance with the other Healer, “I don’t see why not. The room is plenty big enough.” The other Healer nods, disappearing into Ron’s room. They can hear the bed rolling across the floor before it’s out the door, gliding easily across the small waiting room. 

Molly’s heart breaks when they finally step into Harry’s room. The other has a bandage across his chest, already stained with blood and his leg is elevated and wrapped to prevent too much movement. He looks tired and worn, but doesn’t have nearly the bruises Ron does across his face. 

Ron’s bed is locked into place before the Healers excuse themselves. Molly looks back and forth between the two wishing they could have been placed closer. Molly is sure they’ll want to be once they wake up but Molly doesn’t know the statues of their relationship in their work place and she doesn’t want someone to take note of how close the beds might be. 

“Mrs. Weasley?” Harry’s voice is quiet and scratchy, sheets rustling as he shifts to get a better look at the pair. 

“Harry, dear,” Molly says, voice soft and comforting as she hurries over. “It’s okay, you’re at St. Mungo’s.”

The realization seems to hit him all in one as he bolts up in the bed, eyes frantic as they land on Ron. “What happened? Is Ron okay? They ambushed us!”

Molly shushes him gently, careful as she places a hand on his shoulder. It seems to snap his attention to her, green eyes frantic with worry. “Ron’s fine. It seems he got hit with a nasty curse but he’s expected to make a full recovery just like you.” 

Harry stares at her for a moment, breath heavy as he seems to process the words until he finally sinks back into his bed, shooting Ron a worried glance. “He’s going to be okay?” 

“Yes, dear, you both are,” Molly explains, breath catching when Harry reaches out to take her hand. He still looks worried as he watches Ron’s chest rise and fall steadily. 

“Thank Merlin,” he sighs. 

He doesn’t let go of Molly’s hand as he finally leans his head back, angled so he can watch Ron. Molly doesn’t mind though. She’ll provide him with all the comfort and security as he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Another tale to add to the saga. I hope you enjoyed! Comments make my day <3
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://playitaagain.tumblr.com/)


End file.
